


Natural?

by StrawberruDream



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: First story, Other, anyway, ive been on this site since 2015 and have no idea how to use it, my guardian bothers her ghost cause she loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberruDream/pseuds/StrawberruDream
Summary: "...It felt natural to receive words of reassuring love from my little spark."





	Natural?

“Nothing?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Not a thing.”

 

“Have you ever said a word so much that it starts to sound weird?” I ask my lazily drifting ghost while I swing my dangling legs over the edge of the ledge.

 

_“Yes, you do it often.”_

 

I straighten myself somewhat surprised!

 

“Do I?”

 

_“Yes, you do.”_

 

“I do…”

 

_“You do.”_

 

Do..do..do..doooooo you love me?” I change the subject before I cause myself more word confusion turmoil.

 

_“Of course, I love you.”_

 

I giggle and look back out over the city and the giant white ball hovering over it. Today, there wasn’t much to do besides annoy my ghost and think about other things. Sure, I could be much more productive and do things such as practice steadying my clumsy aim or patrols, maybe anything regarding training, busy work or even my ship but…there was no way I would.

 

I didn’t do anything if I didn’t want to and of course, I didn’t want to do any of that.

 

I did want to sit on one of the many ledges that overlooked the city and thus I sat! Parts of it still in ruins but most of the damage that was done was repaired as soon as possible. It always amazed me how people could come together and work through rough times despite the odds being stacked against them. Hell, I knew something about that; didn’t I…

 

_“…?”_

 

My ghost says my name, returning my attention back to the airborne soul.

_“Why do you ask?”_

 

I shrug at his question before cupping him suddenly. I hold him close to my chest; did he like to hear my heartbeat?

 

_“…”_

 

_“…do you love me..?”_

 

Despite that is the very question I asked only moments ago, his repeating of it catches me off guard.

 

“I love you very much!”

 

_“How much is very much?”_

 

“More than every single star in the cosmos.”

 

He is quiet for a moment before he stops his hovering, resting in my hands as if he’s tired of being capable of flight.

 

_“Is it possible to love more than that?”_

 

Despite the robotic tone of his voice is the only one he can produce, I can tell he’s relaxed.

 

“Very possible, love can be infinite.” My legs continue swinging through the cool fall air and it reminds me of something.

 

_“Then, I love you…infinitely.”_

 

His voice is so soft, I can barely hear him over the background ambiance.

 

I heard him though.

 

Marshmallow loved me, of course, he loved his guardian and there was no question about it but was it normal for a Ghost to say things such as these? Maybe yes, probably no but did I really care? Not at all.

 

He was my ‘other half’ so to speak and it felt natural to receive words of reassuring love from my little spark.

 

**Author's Note:**

> a long time ago, someone fell for their ghost.


End file.
